


I didn't believe in fate until I met you

by zaplarry



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, and jarry are in college, and then harry fucks the shit out of louis and it's great, because, harry and jade are best friends and also roomates, louis and perrie are best friends and then they start dating yes its a good time, louis is unemployed, lourrie af yes my two favorite people ever, not literally though, oh yeah and perrie is a masseuse, they all meet and perrie realizes she's gay and leaves louis for jade woops sorry lou, yeah - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaplarry/pseuds/zaplarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson & Perrie Edwards had grown up together. They'd gotten along well because of their similar personalities and had been best friends ever since they were little. When they got a bit older, in their early twenties, they took it upon themselves to start a relationship. Just to see what would happen as they were both very unlucky in love and wanted to give it a shot. When they begin talking to two new friends online, old feelings change and new feelings arise. Who will fall for who? And what will they do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't believe in fate until I met you

  

 

* * *

 

 

_Louis and Perrie_

 

"Louis? Darling? Are you there?" 

 

"Yeah, I'm here, sweetheart." Perrie smiled, hearing her boyfriend's voice echo through the walls in their shared flat. Perrie kicked off her flats by the door and made her way through her home, stopping in their bedroom doorway.

 

"What in the world are you doing?" Louis chuckled, pausing his movements as he noticed his blonde girlfriend giving him judgmental looks. 

 

"Nothing, why are you home so early?" Perrie furrowed her eyebrows. 

 

"You say that as if you want me to be gone."

 

"Not at all, babe. But seriously, did you get off early or what?" Perrie nodded, letting out a breath. She walked over to her boyfriend, setting her bag down and plopping herself on the bed, sprawling her limbs out in various directions.

 

"Yeah, a few of the staff seemed to get ill so they just sent everybody home," Louis nodded in understanding, running his fingers through Perrie's blonde locks. "I've given so many people massages today, I think I deserve one too." Perrie said, smiling innocently and looking up at Louis through her lashes. Louis rolled his eyes playfully, gesturing for his girlfriend to lay on her tummy. A toothy grin made its way onto her face as she turned around, mentally thanking her boyfriend. Louis straddled her bum and started working out the knots in Perrie's back as she let out small breathy moans. Louis just smirked, continuing to massage away all her stress.

 

Louis soon got off of her, pulling the blonde into his lap and giving her a peck on the cheek. 

 

"Love you." Perrie muttered, intertwining their fingers and leaning back into Louis' chest. Louis smiled.

 

"And I love you," Louis replied, kissing her hair. "Up, up." Louis said, patting her bum.

 

"Ugh, why?" 

 

"I'm gonna make you dinner, baby." Louis chewed his lip and grinned when Perrie gave him a big smile.

 

"As much as I love you, you can't cook for shit. Come on, I'll make dinner." Louis faked offense while Perrie just rolled her eyes, already walking out of their bedroom door.

 

_Harry and Jade_

 

"Harry! Where the fuck is my hair brush!?" Jade shouted, pulling her hair angrily.

 

"I dunno, love!" Harry shouted back, chuckling a little. Jade peeked out from behind her bedroom door.

 

"This isn't funny, Harry! I'm a girl. I need my brush. Last time I lost it, it was in  _your_ room. I don't know if I trust you, Styles."

 

"Jade, it wasn't me this time. I swear." 

 

"Oh. So if I go into your bedroom right now, it won't be in there?" Harry only shrugged as Jade proceeded to invade his bedroom in search of her beloved hair brush. 

 

"Aha! I knew you had it! Harry, you really need to stop borrowing my brush. Screw you and your long hair that's prettier than mine!" Jade yelled as she slammed her bedroom door. Harry only chuckled and took another bite of his cereal. Harry noticed an ad in the magazine he was reading. He hadn't really meant to keep looking at it but he had to admit, he was curious.

 

It was an ad for a website where you could chat with random people (or as Harry liked to call them "friends"). Harry grinned stupidly, not even thinking about the possibility of danger with pedophiles and kidnappers and murderers. But this was Harry, the boy has a pink toothbrush. You can't expect him not to find the good in everything and everyone. 

 

"Jade! Come here a minute!" Jade groaned, making her way over to the table in which Harry was sitting.

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"See this?"

 

"No, what is it?"

 

"It's an ad for a site where you can talk to your friends and stuff. Online." Jade's glare intensified. 

 

"I think that's a great idea, Harry. We should totally sign up." Harry's green eyes glistened and the corners of his mouth raised. 

 

"Really? You want to?"

 

"Yeah, what could go wrong? You know, other than being kidnapped or killed or molested by some creepy old man." Harry frowned immediately which caused Jade to smirk. 

 

"It won't be like that, Jade. Come on, we could make some really nice friends from across the sea or something. That would be awesome, don't you think?" 

 

"I think you're a complete fool, that's what I think," Harry shook his head, tears stinging his eyes. Jade noticed and immediately felt guilty. "Oh, no. Harry, please don't cry. I hate when you cry, babe. You know what? We can sign up if you really want, just please stop crying, love."

 

"Really?! Oh my god, we could sign up together! Wait, we gotta think of a name. I want something to do with cats and you?" Jade shook her head, not believing she was actually friends with such a cat obsessed weirdo. She couldn't believe she was making a weird account with Harry on a dumb site for creeps to come and talk to them either. But that, that was only to make Harry happy. Because, Harry Styles, is a child. A literal child.

 

"Um, bows? Parkas?"

 

"I've got it! Cheekykitty will be our name!" Harry grinned widely, looking up at his friend for approval. Jade mentally smacked her self on the forehead.

 

"Cheekykitty? Really?"

 

"What's wrong with it?" Jade smiled and Harry visibly relaxed.

 

"Nothing, Harry. Nothing is wrong with Cheekykitty."

 

_Louis and Perrie_

 

"Fuck! I don't know what to wear!" Louis grabbed hold of his girlfriend.

 

"Pez, babe, it's just a party." Perrie looked Louis up and down.

 

"Oh my god, you're all ready and I'm not. Am I wasting time?! What time is it? We have to be there at 4!"

 

"Perrie, relax. You have plenty of time. Personally, I liked that red dress you had on. It went nicely with your hair."

 

"But I don't want to look too formal. What if I look too formal?" Louis leaned in and pressed a kiss to Perrie's lips.

 

"Then you'll look more beautiful than anyone else there." Perrie smiled. Louis noticed her calming down. 

 

"Okay." She mumbled, grabbing the red dress that she frantically tossed across the room a few minutes ago. Louis smiled as she slipped the dress onto to her panty clad body. 

 

"Here, let me zip you up." Louis zipped up Perrie's dress and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. Perrie sighed and leaned back into him. 

 

"We better get to the party." Perrie said, her voice breaking the comfortable silence. Louis nodded, placing one last kiss to her temple before grabbing her hand and leading her out the door. 

 

 

_Harry and Jade_

 

"What's wrong, Haz?" Jade asked curiously as she sat on the sofa opposite him in the living room. 

 

"We haven't got any messages yet. I thought for sure our name would get people's attention." Harry sighed, frowning a bit.

 

"That's okay, Harry. Don't worry, we'll get some soon." Harry smiled again. 

 

"Wanna go to a club? It's so boring around here. Our house is boring." Jade seemed shocked by this.

 

"What is this? Harry Styles wants to go to a club?"

 

"Hey, I like clubbing!"

 

"Mhm. Come on then. Get ready. I know one that's basically just around the corner," Harry hopped up off the couch and threw on some more fitting club attire, Jade was ready before he was. Jade grinned. "You look good." Harry blushed at Jade's comment.

 

"Thanks, you do too." 

 

"Alright, come on let's go get drunk!" 

 

 

Around 2am, the pair stumbled into their home together, laughing and clutching their tummies uncontrollably.

 

"I wanna do something crazy!" Harry shouted.

 

"Harry! Shut up, do you realize what time it is?!" Jade whisper-shouted, which ended up in fits of laughter. They laughed until their tummies ached and they ended up passing out on their living room couches. Well, Jade slept quite comfortably on the  _floor_. 

 

_Louis and Perrie_

 

"Love! Come here for a sec!" Perrie shuffled over to Louis' side, sitting on his lap. She read the article in the magazine, brows furrowing in confusion.

 

"What's this?"

 

"Wanna sign up? I bet we could meet some really cool people."

 

"Yeah, like stalkers and psychopaths who will chop your limbs off with power drills." 

 

"Wow, didn't know your mind was that graphic." Perrie sighed.

 

"Too many horror films." Louis chuckled nonetheless, rubbing her back.

 

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

 

"Okay, but don't make our profile picture and actual picture of us please. And don't give out personal information. I don't need a huge guy with a chainsaw coming to our house at 4 in the morning. I need my sleep." Louis almost guffawed.

 

"Okay, I'll make our profile pic a picture of Spongebob or something, yeah?" Perrie nodded.

 

"I'm gonna go up and have a shower, okay?"

 

"Yeah, go ahead, babe." Louis spent a bunch of time making their profile and trying to initiate conversations with people to no avail. He spent the next few days of his life, making everything perfect and chatting up random strangers. Anything to find somebody, a real person to talk to. Perrie told him it was a waste of time but something about the site just intrigued him. He couldn't stop.

 

A few days after he originally made the account (their username was pezlinson, if you were wondering), he found a really cool account with a girl and a boy, just like his own. He laughed at their user and he assumed the lass hadn't a choice in that matter. The boy looked like a genuine dork at all the stuff he said to other people. Louis chuckled. The boy looked like a frog.

 

An actual frog. 

 

"Hey, Pez, I found a lass and a lad on here."

 

"That's great, honey. But are you really gonna waste your time on that stupid app?"

 

"I like it, it passes the time."

 

"Are you gonna talk to them? What are their names?"

 

"Uh. I don't know. I'll ask." 

 

"You're gonna message them? What if they're creeps?"

 

"I doubt that, Perrie."

 

"Hell, Louis, it could be anyone!"

 

"They don't have a profile pic." 

 

"That just proves my point." Perrie continued making them dinner and occasionally eyed Louis while he was messing about on the dumb app.

 

"Hey, got a reply almost instantly!" 

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah, names are Jade and Harry. I'll tell them our names, yeah?" 

 

"I'm still not sure about it, Lou."

 

"Come on, babe, loosen up a little." Perrie nodded, not uttering another word. 

 

_Harry and Jade_

 

"Hey, have Louis and Perrie messaged us this morning?" Jade asked, snuggling further into her large sweater and holding her mug tightly. 

 

"Perrie did. She wants to make sure we're not creeps." Jade giggled at that, taking a sip of tea.

 

"I don't blame her." 

 

"I told her that we're just normal housemates who live in a little flat in Chesire. I promised her we were in fact, not creeps."

 

"You told her we live here!? What if she's a creep?"

 

"Come on, Jade, stop worrying! She told me that her and Louis live in Doncaster! That's not too far from here."

 

"Shit, Harry. Why'd you tell them where we live?"

 

"It's not a big deal, they did too," Jade groaned, taking another swig of her tea. "Not like I told them our address."

 

*6 months later* (Louis, Harry, Jade and Perrie have all become extremely good friends.)

 

_Hey guys! It's Perrie <3_

 

**Hey Perrie, how are you? It's Harry btw :))**

 

_I'm doing good, thanks. Lou is just in the other room. How are you and Jade? Perrie <3_

 

**We're doing good. There's a gas leak in our house :( We've been staying in a hotel for the past 3 days -H**

 

_Pahah! Aw, you poor poor things! Perrie <3_

 

**Yeah, it's horrible :( Jade just threw a shoe at me! -H**

 

_Haha! Was it her shoe or your shoe? -Louis_

 

**Hey Lou! It was my shoe haha -H**

 

_Hi Harry! Perrie went to go take a bath so I'm here. Hellooooo -Louis_

 

**Oh should I put Jade on? -H**

 

_If you want to! -Louis_

 

**Hiiiiiii Louisssssss -J**

 

_Helllooooooo Jadeeee -Louis_

 

**You know what I just noticed? -J**

 

 _What did you notice ? -Louis_ **  
**

 

**Harry and I have been talking to you and Perrie for half a year and we haven't even seen what you look like! -J**

 

_Yeah, can you even send pictures on here? -Louis_

 

**I think you can because they've updated the app a bunch of times since we first started. Here let me try it out! Hold on -J**

 

_Okey dokey! -Louis_

 

**Here! -J**

** **

 

_Shit you guys are so hot wtf I'm showing Perrie! AHHHBHAS -Louis_

 

**Pahah okay Lou -J**

 

_OJPFSIDNB WHAT TE FDUCK ! Perrie <3_

 

**Haha hi Perrie! -J**

 

_IM NOT OKAY YOU GUYS ARESO BEAUTIFUL JADJWE Perrie <3_

 

**YOUR GUYS' TURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -J**

 

_Okay hold on a sec! Perrie <3_

 

**Dum dee dum -H**

 

_Here you are! Made it real special for ya ! Perrie <3_

_ _

 

**HAHAHAH OMF YOUR FACES HOLD ON YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE LET ME SHOW JADE -H**

 

_Hah okay! Perrie <3_

 

**ODMN SHAJ YOU GUYS ARE SO WEIRD BUT PRETTY I DONT UNDERSTAND CAN WE GET A NORMAL ONE ? -J**

 

_Sure!! Perrie <3_

 

**Aww did you go outside? -J**

 

_Yeah haha the other one was from a while ago! Sorry I look ugly in that one! :') Perrie <3_

 

**Perrie you are FARRRRRRRR from ugly! -J**

 

_Really? Perrie <3_

 

**Really. :) -J**

 

_Well your beautiful too :) Perrie <3_

 

 

**Thanks babe. Haz and I gotta go but talk soon? -J**

 

_yeah yeah! Of course! Perrie <3_

 

*A little over a month later*

 

_I really wanna meet you guys :) Perrie <3_

 

**Us too Pez :)))) -H**

 

_Maybe we could! You guys could stay over at our house for while. We could make it work! Perrie <3_

 

**You really think so? Hold on I'll ask Jade -H**

 

_Okay :) Perrie <3_

 

**Did Louis say it was okay? -H**

 

_Yeah yeah of course. We were talking about it last night at dinner. Perrie <3_

 

**Well Jade likes the idea -H**

 

_Great! maybe we can actually make this happen! Perrie <3_

 

**Yeah XD -H**

 

*A week later (Jade and Harry are at Lourrie's house)*

 

"You know, I never got to tell you your house is incredibly nice." Jade said while Perrie was cooking dinner.

 

"Thanks, J, we've lived together for so long."

 

"How long have you guys been together?" Jade asked curiously, eyes wandering Perrie's features.

 

"A little over a year now." Perrie answered, grinning. For some reason, it made Jade angry. How Perrie was happy and in love and Jade had yet to find love. She could date Harry but Harry was gay and that wouldn't necessarily work out. Jade had always known she was bisexual, since she was a young girl.

 

She had felt attraction to girls. Eyes wandering aimlessly over Perrie's body. Perrie honestly had no idea how beautiful she was and it physically hurt Jade in ways one couldn't explain. Perrie was an ethereal, angelic being. Ever since Jade saw that first picture (sure she was making a funny face but it was cute so shut up). 

 

"You alright, Jade?" Jade snapped out of it. She hadn't realized she wasn't saying anything. 

 

"Yeah, definitely, I'm just hungry." Perrie smiled, nodding.

 

"I'm working on it." Jade smiled but it faded as quickly as it had came. Louis and Harry walked in just then. That made Jade even angrier, she wanted more alone time with Perrie. 

 

"Hi babe." Louis came up behind Perrie, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek while Harry took a seat at the table. Harry looked away too. Jade felt even more anger bubbling inside her. She hadn't ever been this angry and she didn't like it. When did she become so possessive over Perrie?

 

They were only friends. Perrie wasn't hers, she belonged to Louis. Louis took a seat next to Harry at the table.

 

"What were you guys doing?" Perrie asked, voice cutting into Jade's thoughts. 

 

"We were just playing some football outside and if I might add, Harry's a bit sucky at it." 

 

"Hey! Am not!" Harry exclaimed, smacking Louis on the chest.

 

"Relax, babe." Louis mumbled before turning back to Perrie and smiling. Harry blushed but it quickly faded away. Jade had an idea and it just might work. But she needed help. 

 

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Harry nodded, pulling himself up from out of his chair and following Jade to the living room. "Okay, so I know you like Louis," Harry shook his head vigorously. 

 

"No, no. He's my friend."

 

"Harry, believe me, I know when you like someone. I've been friends with you for 7 years. You like Louis, I like Perrie, I know it sounds mean but wanna help split 'em up?"

 

"What? No! Jade, we can't do that. They love each other."

 

"They told us, Harry. They only started dating because they wanted to try it out and they get along well so that's why they've managed to stay together this long. Just help me seduce Perrie a bit, you can hit on Louis. It'll be fun."

 

"No, I can't be a homewrecker."

 

"Harry, we're ridding them of something that's average. They will be happier with us. I guarantee you."

 

"I can't ruin a relationship, Jade. I won't. We're their friends. We can't do this to them."

 

"What? We can't influence them to be better or happier just because it may seem a little selfish?"

 

"It is selfish! We can't do that just because we both fancy them."

 

"Harry, please please help me. You'll be much happier once our plan works."

 

"Ugh, fine. But I'm not happy about doing this."

 

"Yay! Thank you, thank you!" Jade exclaimed, pulling Harry in for a hug. "Just don't come on too strong. It'll be a process, okay? It'll take a while for it to work." She whispered. Harry smirked and let her go as they walked back into the kitchen where Louis and Perrie sat, eating the dinner Perrie had just finished making.

 

"Oh! Dinner's on the counter, loves. Help yourself." Perrie said as she noticed them walk in. The two grabbed their food, Jade sitting next to Perrie and Harry next to Louis. Harry not-so-casually touched Louis as he walked by the tanned lad. Louis just smiled at him and continued eating. 

 

"Mm, this is really good, Perrie." Jade said, shoveling more food into her mouth and winking at the girl. Perrie blushed and nodded, muttering a 'thank you'. 

 

Over the course of a few days, Jade and Harry kept their flirting going. But subtlety is key. This time, Louis and Perrie were cuddled up, watching a film they had put on. A Disney movie. It seems Perrie had read Jade's mind.

 

Harry and Jade were cuddled on the opposite sofa, watching the film and secretly discussing more plans to win over Louis and Perrie's hearts. They were only gonna stay for a little less than a month now. They had to think fast.

 

*The next day*

 

"Perrie, wanna go to the mall?" Jade asked, peeking into Perrie's room as the girl was finishing doing her makeup. Jade grinned at the sight. Perrie nodded excitedly. "You know, you don't need any makeup."

 

"Says you, Jade. You're stunning, seriously. I don't understand." Jade blushed at the comment, stepping further into Perrie's room. 

 

"Thanks, Pez, but honestly you are gorgeous and Louis...Louis is insanely lucky to have you." Perrie beamed at the mention of her boyfriend. 

 

"Jade, why are you being so nice to me?" Perrie asked, confusion etched in her features.

 

"Because you're one of my best friends, P, of course I'll be nice to you," Jade replied, walking closer to Perrie, caressing her pale cheeks. "And you deserve to know how beautiful you are." Perrie's breath hitched as Jade leaned in to press a small kiss to her lips. When Jade pulled away, just to check if Perrie was okay with it, Perrie pulled the brunette back and kissed her with more intensity. Jade shoved Perrie into the dresser, causing a moan to break free from the younger girl's lips. Jade smirked, kissing Perrie roughly and fondling her boobs. Perrie whimpered, wrapping her legs around Jade's waist without breaking their kiss.

 

 

*Meanwhile, downstairs*

 

Louis sipped his tea, smiling at Harry as the boy sat at the table, finishing off his bagel. 

 

"I'll be right back, Haz, I'm gonna go check on Perrie, yeah?"

 

"No, Louis, stay with me. They're fine." Louis stared at Harry for a minute. He hesitantly stood there. Harry got up and smiled at Louis, shoving him against the wall and kissing him with power. Louis whimpered in shock but he didn't push Harry off. 

 

"Fuck, Harry. What the fuck?" Harry smirked and just kissed Louis again and he was surprised Louis didn't push him off. He didn't exactly go the subtle way about it but Louis kissed him nonetheless. With Louis and Harry snogging against the wall in the kitchen and Jade and Perrie practically dry humping each other upstairs, everything was good. They were happy with the way things were before but life now was just more exciting. Louis and Perrie finally found who they were destined to be with and it wasn't each other.

 

They were happy. They were content. They were in love.

 

 

* * *

 

_fin_

 

 


End file.
